Proposal in Rush
by nufze
Summary: Shikamaru akan meninggalkan Ino untuk waktu yang lama, ke Sunagakure. Dan perang perasaan terus bergejolak diantara mereka. Ino yang sejujurnya tak mampu melepas Shikamaru dan Shikamaru yang merasa belum bisa cukup untuk membalas cinta Ino. Akankah hubungan mereka bertahan? Atau mungkin berakhir? (A songfic - "Ever Enough by A Rocket to The Moon"


Ohayou semuanya #bow

Zeroplus, sang newbie kembali! Ini fic pertama bahasa Indonesia saya. Dan saya masih baru disini, jadi mohon maaf jika terlalu banyak kecacatan dicerita saya yang agak '_crack' _soal alurnya. Hehe… ^,^

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Shikamaru Nara/Ino Yamanaka

Warning : Too much failed inside, watch out!

* * *

**Proposal in Rush**

_Songfic Inspiration "Ever Enough - A Rocket to The Moon"_

Langit malam Konoha terlihat begitu cerah.

Dingin. Seperti menusuk relung hatinya. Hatinya yang begitu bimbang. Matanya yang tajam terus saja memandangi langit malam itu. _Ah, _lihatlah langit yang cantik itu. Bintang-bintang berserakan dengan indahnya, membentuk berbagai gugusan indah. Matanya terpejam, berusaha menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai dirinya. Harusnya dia merasa nyaman dengan ini, terlebih malam yang cerah seperti inilah yang dia tunggu.

Tapi..

Tapi..

Mengapa hatinya terasa begitu sesak.

Rasa ngilu itu merayapi hatinya, membuatnya sulit untuk menikmati malam indah ini. Terlebih lagi, semenjak kejadian tadi pagi. Saat gadis itu menatapnya dengan iris matanya—. Saat gadis itu tersenyum padanya dengan manisnya—. Saat gadis itu menyembunyikan tangisnya— dan air mata itu yang melukainya. _Ah, _batinnya kembali bergulat. Gadis itu… Teganya dia menghantui dirinya. Merusak pertahanannya sebagai pria cerdas yang selalu mengutamakan rasionalisme daripada affeksionisme.

Dan.

Besok adalah hari keberangkatannya.. Pria itu kembali menghela nafas. Masih memikirkan gadisnya. Terus menerus berpikir..

_"Mendokusai.."_

.oO0Oo.

**Flashback**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bersama sang kekasih. Karena dia akan ditinggalkan untuk beberapa bulan. Beberapa bulan?, Ingin rasanya dia tertawa miris jika mengulang dua kata itu. '_Beberapa bulan' _diartikan olehnya sebagai ketidakjelasan. Peluangnya itu _infinite, _alias tidak terbatas. Sang kekasih tidak menyatakan dengan pasti, berapa lama ia akan meninggalkannya disini. Ketidakjelasan yang membuat hatinya semakin rapuh. Terlebih sikap kurang pekanya itu.

"Ino…,"

Suara itu meruntuhkan lamunannya. Sang kekasih memberinya raut muka khawatir. Gadis itu cukup pintar untuk memberikan kekasihnya jawaban terbaik. Yaitu senyuman terbaiknya. Senyuman termanis yang ia miliki. Seolah mengatakan '_Aku baik-baik saja'._ Lagipula percuma, jika Ia menjelaskan panjang-lebar tentang keberatannya untuk menahan kekasihnya itu. Percuma—

"Jangan marah padaku,"

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Shika—,"

Ino menggantungkan ucapannya. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika Ia mencoba menipu dirinya. Dan yang Ino tahu, dia tidak pandai menipu dirinya. Seperti tersenyum padahal kenyataannya menangis. Apalagi—keberadaan _'wanita itu' _yang dijamin akan selalu berada disisi Shikamaru setelah Ia resmi menetap di Suna. Ino benci menjadi seperti ini. Dia cukup tahu diri. Tapi dia juga cemburu.

"Aku tidak berhak untuk marah. Aku turut bahagia untukmu, _Shika-kun_. Tsunade-sama tidak pernah salah pilih orang ketika hal itu berurusan dengan diplomasi, terlebih kau cukup berprestasi dibidang itu," Ino kembali memberikan senyuman _palsu_-nya. Pria itu, yang ber-_notabene _sebagai kekasihnya hanya terdiam. Mengayak perlahan ucapan gadisnya itu. Bagaimanapun dia telah mengenal gadis ini sejak mereka masih kecil. Dan senyuman itu—palsu.

"Oh ya, Shika-kun. Aku ingin pulang dulu, aku harus menutup Toko Bungaku. Kau juga harus pulang, bereskan perlengkapanmu untuk besok!_"_

Ino bangkit dari duduknya. Merapihkan serpihan rumput yang mampir dirok ungunya. Sesaat menatap kearah Shikamaru yang masih terdiam. Mata pria itu menunduk. Gadis itu jadi merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun kunjungan diplomasi ini adalah impiannya. Dimana kinerjanya akan membuatnya menjajaki puncak karirnya. Target besar pertama dalam hidupnya. Menjadi seorang duta diusia yang masih begitu muda. Dan Ino malah bersikap egois kepada kekasihnya yang super genius itu. Ino pun ikutan terdiam. Menunggu dengan sabar respon dari lawan bicaranya.

"Bisakah kau tetap disini. Temani aku melihat matahari tenggelam,"

Ino terdiam lagi. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, Ia tidak mau menangis lagi. Tiga hari berturut-turut dia menangis diam-diam, membayangkan Shikamaru yang jauh dari dirinya. Takut dia akan melupakannya, takut dia akan menemukan pengganti yang jauh lebih baik untuknya—_Temari_. Ino memang terlalu paranoid. Tapi semua itu ada alasannya. Dan bukankah wanita diciptakan untuk berpikir lebih banyak.

"Jangan melamun..," Suara baritone itu berusaha membuyarkan lamunan gadis _blonde _itu. Tangan kekarnya memegang lengan Ino, berusaha memposisikan gadis itu agar duduk disampingnya. Namun, Ino masih tetap pada posisinya. Dia masih terjebak dalam bayangannya. Dan hati Shikamaru tersayat melihat tatapan kosong Ino. Gadis ceria yang cerewet itu berubah karena dia.

Dan airmata Ino pun mengalir lagi, bibir mungilnya bergumam pelan, sangat pelan…

_"Lakukan yang terbaik disana, Shika"_

.oO0Oo.

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya lagi. Mengingat kejadian sore tadi. Mengingat raut wajah terluka itu. Dan dia merasa begitu bersalah.

"Aaaargh, mendokusai ! mendokusai !,"

Shikamaru memang bukanlah pria yang romantis. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya sebagai pria yang tidak peka. Dia sadar dengan baik, pilihannya untuk menerima tawaran Tsunade-sama akan berdampak pada hubungannya dengan Ino. Walaupun sudah genap empat tahun, sejak kedua ayah mereka menjadi pahlawan perang. Meninggalkan mereka. Shikaku, _his old man. _Dan Inoichi, _her guardian. _Tapi tetap saja, dia masih bisa merasakan luka Ino. Luka ditinggalkan, dan luka menjadi sebatang kara.

"_Lakukan yang terbaik disana, Shika"_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang diotaknya. Ucapan gadisnya yang membuatnya semakin berat. Salahkan kemampuan IQ-nya yang tinggi, yang membuat memori-memori tentang gadis itu begitu kuat menyala dipikirannya. Flashback-flashback bersama gadisnya terus menerus muncul dan membuatnya bimbang. Dan bahkan dalam minggu terakhirnya di Konoha, Ino tetap bersikap palsu dihadapannya.

"Gadis bodoh, kenapa kau membuatku semakin berat,"

Shikamaru kembali menghela nafasnya. Berpikir keras, adakah sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan?. Sesuatu yang romantis yang selalu didambakan oleh Ino. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka berdua tenang. Yang memberikan mereka berdua sebuah "_Happy End"._

Dan, memang butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan solusi terindah. Setiap premis dan kesimpulan itu telah dia pikirkan matang, dan dia siap menerima resikonya. Resiko yang mungkin akan menyakitinya begitu dalam—atau malah akan merubah hidupnya selamanya.

.oO0Oo.

_No I'm never gonna leave you darling_

_No I'm never gonna go regardless_

_Everything inside of me is living in your heartbeat_

_Even when all the lights are fading_

_Even then if your hope was shaking_

_I'm here holding on_

Pria itu terus berlari. Mempercepat setiap langkahnya. Tujuannya hanya satu. Rumah gadisnya, gadis beriris biru yang begitu ia cintai. Mata tajamnya terus memancarkan kerisauan. Dia tahu semua ini terkesan konyol, dan mungkin terlalu bodoh. Hanya akan ada dua kesimpulan untuknya malam ini: Hanya ada dua. Ia mungkin terlihat begitu siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan terjadi. Tapi disaat yang sama, mungkin ia juga akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Dia sampai.

Melangkahkan kakinya kejendela kamar gadis itu—Ino. Lampu kamarnya sudah mati, namun tirainya terbuka sedikit. Malam memang sudah larut dan wajar saja kalau Ino sudah tidur. Shikamaru mengintip. Bersiap untuk masuk.

"_Hiks…Hiks….Hiks," _Langkah tegas Shikamaru pun terhenti. Matanya membulat, hatinya teriris. Ia yakin betul kalau Ino menangis karena dia. Namun, bukankah rencananya harus tetap berlanjut. Langkah terakhir sebelum kepergiannya ke Suna. Shikamaru mengepalkan tangannya, menguatkan mentalnya. Dibuka paksa jendela putih itu, disingkapkan tirai lavender itu.

Ino pun tersadar, ada yang sedang berusaha memasuki kamarnya. Insting ninjanya pun bereaksi. Diambilnya kunai untuk berjaga-jaga. Namun ternyata—orang itu adalah kekasihnya. Ino pun spontan menyeka air matanya, dan memasang senyum terbaiknya. Bagaimanapun dia benci jika harus diberi predikat _'cengeng'._

"Hei, pemalas! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?. Sekarang itu jam sebelas malam, seharusnya kau sudah istirahat. Besok kau akan mengalami perjalanan panjang, _tahu tidak?_," Ujar Ino galak. Dia harus mengeraskan volume suaranya agar tidak pecah—penyamarannya setelah habis menangis.

Shikamaru terdiam.

Menatap Ino tajam dan dalam. Memandangi wajah cantiknya. Sekaligus bersiap untuk menjalankan rencananya. Kaki panjangnya melangkah maju, mendekati gadisnya. Dan Ino?—dia hanya bisa salah tingkah melihat perangai aneh Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak dengar ya?, cepat pulang dan tidur !," Perintah Ino lagi.

"Kau...," Shikamaru akhirnya bersuara. Terus melangkah mendekati Ino. Sedangkan gadis pirang itu sudah tidak punya jalan lagi untuk mundur. Dinding itu menghalanginya. Matanya mengerjap cepat, kebingungan.

"Kau selalu memerintahku seenaknya. Selama ini aku selalu mengalah dan diam," Kini wajah Shikamaru hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Ino. Hembusan nafas hangatnya membuat wajah Ino semakin memerah. Ino membuka mulutnya, berusaha menjawab pernyataan Shikamaru.

'_chu'_

Sayangnya sebelum Ino bicara, Shikamaru lebih dulu menciumnya. Menciumnya penuh perasaan, meluapkan kegelisahannya untuk Ino, meluapkan rasa cintanya yang mungkin Ia tak sanggup umbar seperti pria-pria romantis diluar sana. Dan dia berharap Ino tahu, bahwa Shikamaru terlalu mencintainya. Terlalu mencintainya, hingga dengan mudahnya Shikamaru membaca semua gelagat Ino. Semua kekhawatiran Ino—kalau Shikamaru akan meninggalkannya berbulan-bulan.

"Kali ini, biarkan aku memerintahmu," Bisik Shikamaru saat dia melepas ciumannya. Menatap Ino, serius.

"Bodoh, bisakah kau pergi saja sekarang. Jangan meminta macam-macam, karena kau hanya akan semakin menyakitiku," Sergah Ino. Membalikan badannya, tidak mau Shikamaru melihat air matanya. Kelemahannya. Tapi dia tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan rasa sedih itu, Ino terisak.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap memintamu untuk melakukan perintahku," Ucap Shikamaru tegas. Dan ucapannya sukses membuat Ino menoleh, tidak percaya—Kemudian kembali berpaling. Meremas hatinya yang semakin sakit.

"Tatap aku dan dengarkan ucapanku sampai selesai !," Shikamaru semakin tegas. Dia memaksa Ino untuk menatapnya. Tak peduli, seberapa banyak bulir air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Menunggu sebuah ucapan dari bibir ranum gadisnya itu.

"_Terserah..," _Jawaban pasrah Ino, membuat Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino. Aku mencintaimu, dalam setiap denyut nadiku—detak jantungku. Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, perhatianmu dan kepedulianmu padaku. Bagaimana caramu memperlakukanku. Kau adalah wanita terindah yang dikirim untukku. Kau adalah wanita yang menyeimbangi kemalasanku, ketidakpekaanku dan kebodohanku. Dan aku merasa semua yang kulakukan untukmu belumlah cukup. Aku tidak pernah bisa cukup untukmu…,"

_For all that it's worth, is it worth it?_

_Cause more than it's hard to desert it_

_For all that it's worth, is it worth it?_

_How do we know without searching?_

_I will write you this song to get back what's ours_

_Would that be enough?_

Ino terdiam. Mencerna kata-kata panjang Shikamaru. Sebulir air mata kembali mengalir pelan dipipinya. Kini dia ketakutan, sangat takut. '_Aku tidak pernah bisa cukup untukmu'…_Mungkinkah?, Mungkinkah? Pria itu telah jenuh dengannya. Telah lelah dengan sikap manja dan cengengnya. Terlalu banyak perbedaan memang diantara mereka. Bukankah, itu yang membuat hubungannya semakin indah?. Dan sekarang—malam ini, apakah Shikamaru akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Ino?.

"….Aku tidak pernah bisa romantis untukmu. Aku tidak bisa memanjakanmu lebih dari ke-kaku-an-ku. Semua yang kulakukan tidaklah cukup, untuk menunjukan padamu seberapa besar cinta ini padamu. Seberapa besar aku ingin memilikimu, dan membuatmu tersenyum selama kau bersamaku. Tapi…,"

"CUKUP!" Tiba-tiba Ino menjerit. Membuat Shikamaru terkejut, padahal sedikit lagi rencananya akan sempurna.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menjalankan perintahmu," Air mata Ino mengucur semakin deras. Hatinya semakin sakit. Otaknya terus mencerna apa yang berusaha dikatakan Shikamaru. Peluang terbesarnya adalah, Pria itu meminta Ino untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. _Mungkin—_agar pekerjaannya di Suna lebih nyaman tanpa ada bayang-bayang Ino.

"Aku bilang dengarkan sampai aku se-le-sai !," Lagi-lagi Shikamaru memaksa Ino mendekat, memegang kedua bahu kecil Ino erat. Menatapnya dan melanjutkan ucapannya yang tertunda…

"Aku bisa menjadi egois, Ino. Aku bisa menjadi egois untukmu, dan aku tak peduli walaupun aku tak pernah bisa cukup untukmu. Aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu. Walaupun selama ini kulakukan dalam diam, menjagamu dalam diam, menciummu dalam diam, memperhatikanmu dalam diam. Dan kali ini—Aku akan pergi jauh dalam waktu yang lama. Dan disaat yang sama pun aku ingin melakukan banyak hal yang seharusnya kulakukan untukmu.…."

Shikamaru terdiam beberapa saat. Tangan kekarnya menyeka air mata yang jatuh dipipi Ino. Tersenyum untuk menenangkan kerisauan gadisnya itu.

"Karena itu aku memerintahmu untuk menikah denganku. Ikut denganku ke Suna. Dan biarkan aku menunjukan padamu betapa besar rasa cintaku padamu,"

_I'm hanging on a line here baby_

_I need more than if's and maybe's_

_We'll come down from the highest heights_

_Still searching for the reason why_

_And now I know what it's like,_

_Reaching from the other side_

_After all that I've done_

"Shika..Shikamaru…, apa itu mungkin?" Ino kembali terisak. Tak percaya. Dia tidak percaya, bagaimana seorang Shikamaru yang jenius itu menjadi begitu manis. Walaupun cara melamarnya sangatlah tidak manis. Tapi Ino sangat senang, hatinya mekar dengan indahnya. Tapi apakah semua ini _boleh?_ Bolehkah ia ikut ke Suna dan menikah secepat itu. Sadar akan kerisauan Ino, kekasihnya yang cuek dan pemalas itu kini bersimpuh dihadapannya mencium punggung tangannya. Seolah mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Tsunade-sama, dan dia mendukungku. Mungkin terkesan buru-buru. Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi tanpamu," Ucap Shikamaru lembut. Ino tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Dan gadis cantik itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi… Maukah kau menjadi Nara Ino, untukku ?,"

"_Yes, I do…" _

Dan malam itu, semuanya terasa cukup bagi Ino—bagi Shikamaru. Terasa lebih dari cukup…walaupun sangat terburu-buru..^^

_I will always be yours forever and more_

_Through the push and the pull_

_I still drown in your love_

_And drink 'til I'm drunk_

_And all that I've done,_

_Is it ever enough?_

**FIN**

.oO0Oo.

* * *

Celotehan zero:

AAAAAAA…ampun ampun jika terlalu banyak kesalahan dan kecacatan. Saya buat ini malem sabtu, disaat saya sudah muak belajar buat UN (10 HARI LAGI T_T). Dan walaupun ini super cacat, mohon dimaklumi dan dimaafkan ya. Dan kelemahan terbesar saya adalah dialur. Ga tau kenapa selalu cacat kalo bikin alur (selalu kelambatan dan bertele-tele). Ampun ya reader !,Reviewnya selalu ditunggu ya….(doain zero buat UN ya, dear silent reader or my beloved reader who do care and write a review for me) hehe^^

Buat F-chan, zero udah nepatin janji yeyeyeyeyeye! (walau kecepetan) T^T

Penutup celotehan: Terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ini. Dan zero berterimakasih banyak banget banget buat Shikaino fans dari Indonesia di yang terus update dengan cerita Shikaino-nya. Serius deh, itu benar-benar menghibur saya XD dari kejenuhan. Love you all Shikaino's fans


End file.
